


Как снежинки тают (Like snowflakes melt)

by Captain_Angst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Russian! Bucky, Sick Character, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Angst/pseuds/Captain_Angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah had told Steven that they would be housing an exchange-student from Russia. Steve's hesitance was understood at first, but quickly left after he met the boy. Bucky and Steve's relationship blossomed as they got closer while going to school, and despite Steve's flaws; he was actually happy. Let's just hope that it can last a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

              “Do we have everything?”

              “Yes, mom.” Steve replied, slipping his flip-flops on.

              “Did you make the sign?” Sarah Rogers asked, grabbing her car keys.

              “Yeah, but I couldn’t find my sharpie-“

              “It looks wonderful Steven, come on we can’t be late!” Sarah said, chuckling as he grabbed her son’s arm and dragged him down to the car.

\--

              Steven smiled a little to himself as he stood in the airport. It was the middle of August and JFK was really bustling with travelers. It was hot out, like it always was this time of year. The skinny blonde stood in light blue shorts that stopped just above his knees. A white and navy stripped tank top hung loosely on his skinny torso. He saw the plane from St. Petersburg come up on the incoming board and smiled, relieved he wouldn’t have to be standing for much longer.

              He grabbed his sign and held it above his head. Steve had made it last minute that morning, having forgotten to do it the night before. Of course, something went wrong. He couldn’t find his fat black sharpie to write with, and had to settle for the glitter paint he would never use on his serious works. He had to say though, the purple looked the best on the poster-board. ‘James Barnes’ the sign read, in both English and Russian; ‘Just in case,’ Sarah had told him.

              To be honest, when Sarah told him she had signed them up to accept and house an exchange student, Steve was nervous. He and Sarah had spent all of his seventeen years of life developing dynamic that worked for them. They had each other, and that was how it always was. Steve got sick a lot, and he didn’t want his mother worrying over him and another student in the house. Sarah insisted that it would be good for them, both of them. It was a learning experience and she was always saying how you couldn’t just back down from a challenge.

              They had spent the weeks before this moment cleaning up their apartment and cleaning out the middle bedroom they used for storage. Once they felt it was ready, Steve cleaned most of the apartment while Sarah worked during the day. At night they would talk and think of how this would go. What the student would be like. Sarah found out the basic information: that he was coming from St. Petersburg and would be joining Steven’s senior class. He had no special needs or allergies.

              A young man came over to Steve. His brunette hair was long and in a messy bun. He was dressed in a nice white shirt and tie, it almost looked like he was going to a formal dance or something. Steve smiled a little at him and lowered it sign. “James?” He asked, extending his hand. The other smiled and nodded, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Steve.”

              “Nice to meet you too.” He said. They took a moment, silently looking the other over. Steve couldn’t help but think about how hot the other was probably going to be in those clothes. Dress clothes and the simmering August heat didn’t mix well. Bucky couldn’t help but notice how _bright_ the other seemed. He just looked like happiness, with his light blonde hair and bright eyes.

              “Come on, Ma is waiting out in the car. I’ll help you with your bags.” He said, smiling. He grabbed one of the mediums ones. Steve didn’t want to strain and make a fool of himself just yet. He turned his head and lead Bucky out to where Sarah was parked in the out goings. “So…first time in America?” He asked, curious.

              Bucky glanced at him and nodded, carrying his other two larger bags. “Da. I- uh. Yes.” He said, biting his lip. Bucky was caught off guard. They didn’t mention that Sarah had a son. Though now that he thought about it, it made sense. Steve would probably be going to school with Bucky.

              Steve chuckled and looked back over to him, pushing up his glasses. “Well, welcome. I’ll be showing you around the neighborhood a little before school starts. Ya know, making sure you’re comfortable.” Steve said, laughing when he saw Sarah standing by the car.

              She stood straight and waved excitedly at the two of them. “Hello, James! Welcome!” She said, quickly running over to hug the poor jet-lagged boy. He stiffened and weakly hugged back, not sure what to do. “I’m Sarah, but you can just call me ‘Ma’.”

              “Hello-“ Bucky started.

              “Come on, Ma. It’s too hot for that.” Steve laughed, continuing to go to the car to load Bucky’s bags into the trunk. Sarah snatched one from Bucky and joined Steve, shooing him away.

              “Hush. I have it. How was your flight, James?” She asked, looking over to their new arrival.

              “It was alright. Very, uh, cramped and long. I slept for most of it though.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck a little with his right hand. Steve noted that he barely moved his left hand. The blonde opened the back door after he made sure Sarah had the bags in the trunk without needing help.

              “Alright, boys. Let’s go home.” Sarah said, walking around to get back in the car. Steve waited and gestured for Bucky to get in first, ever the gentleman. Bucky smiled and got in, sliding over to make room for Steve in the back seat.

              “So, how old are you?” Steve asked, smiling at Bucky. He buckled up, Sarah pulled out of their spot and started the drive home.

              “I will be turning…” Bucky took a moment, biting his lip. “восемнадцать –eighteen in March.” He said, catching his slipup because he forgot the word. Bucky hadn’t been studying English that long, just under two years. Russian would always be his home though, and it got confusing for him having to go back and forth between English. Steve gave him another smile, warm and welcoming. It didn’t seem like he cared that Bucky wasn’t that well-versed.

              “I just turned seventeen in July. I’ll still be in your grade though, I’m just a summer baby.” He said, putting his window down as Sarah pulled onto the highway.

              “My sweet little summer baby~” She sing-songed from the front. Steve blushed and sunk in his seat a little.          

              “Ma stop it.” He muttered, looking at Bucky from the corner of his eye. The air from the open window whipped his hair around, making it go in his face, but he ignored it and offered a smile. Bucky returned it and chuckled, shifting uncomfortably in his hot clothes.

              “Hey, you okay? Why don’t you take the tie off? It’s almost 100 degrees today.” Bucky stopped and gaped at Steve a moment before he laughed. “Right! Sorry. We have a different scale, either way it’s hot.” Bucky chuckled under his breath and nodded. He took his tie off and rest it in his lap.

              Sarah looked back at them from the mirror and smiled. “Once we get closer to home we are stopping to get ice cream at Danny’s.”

Steve beamed. “I’m okay with this, but I want a milkshake instead.” He said and bumped Bucky’s shoulder with his. “Have you ever had a milkshake?”

              Bucky gave a shrug. “I’m not really sure…?” He said, looking out the widow and watching the world pass.

              “I think you might like it.” Steve said. “I recommend chocolate.”

              Bucky nodded timidly. He wasn’t used to this, these people were so _happy_. It made him feel all the more self-conscience about his own issues. Before Bucky realized it, Sarah was pulling off the highway and onto a bridge.

              “Welcome home.” Steve said softly, smiling at Bucky. _This boy…_ The Russian thought. He was like someone just took sunshine and gave it a body. His hair was whipping into his face still from the open windows and he just wanted to reach out and brush it away. Then he realized… in certain light, his hair was as light as snow. Он похож на снежинку… _He looks like a snowflake._    
  
              “Home?” Bucky asked, shaking himself from his thoughts. Steve took his glasses off to clean them and nodded, Sarah started to speak before he could even open his mouth.

              “Yes, Home. This is Brooklyn, where we live in New York. It’s your home for now, sweetie.” She said, smiling at him in the mirror. Bucky brushed his own stray strands of hair out of his face and nodded. He could get used to this…

\----

              Sarah parked outside of Danny’s small ice cream shop while Steve and Bucky leaned against the car. Steve smiled at him, still chuckling. “You’ll have to get used to summer clothes fast, we are in the middle of a heat wave.” He said, eyes shimmering with a sympathetic mirth as he watched Bucky squirm in his dress clothes.

              “They said I should look nice when I meet you.” He shrugged, undoing a few of the top buttons. He would roll up his sleeves, but he didn’t want to risk showing his scars so soon. Steve just nodded and crossed his arms over his skinny chest. Bucky easily had a head on him, and yet Steve had such a huge personality.

              “Are you scared?” Steve suddenly asked, tone gentle. Bucky raised a brow at the unexpected question.

              “испуганный? Нет. No… Why would I be scared?” He asked, watching as Sarah came back with a paper tray of milkshakes.

              “Well, I mean- You’re in a new country about to start high school… It’s a little scary.” Steve shrugged and hopped away from where he was leaning on the car to meet Sarah half way. He took two and kissed his mother’s cheek. “Thanks, Ma.”

              Bucky thought over Steve’s words and let out an almost silent chuckle. He should be scared, but he had been through so much worse when he was only a child. He could handle this, he was sure of it. Steve walked back over to Bucky and handed him the cup.

              “Okay, rules of milkshakes. Don’t drink too fast, no matter how good it tastes. Trust me. They will hurt you in the end.” He said, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips. Bucky scoffed and rolls his eyes just taking a sip from the straw. His eyes went wide and then both Sarah and Steven were laughing.

              “Good?” Sarah asked, drinking some of her strawberry one. Bucky nodded.

              “шоколад, - Ah. Chocolate is delicious.” Bucky said, turning a deeper shade of red. Steve smiled around his own straw, getting back in the car.

              “Come on, boys. Let’s get home so we can get Bucky settled and then I can make dinner.” Sarah said, climbing back into the driver’s seat.

              Bucky slid back in next to Steve and smiled. They both still had their straws in their mouths, sharing a quiet laugh. Steve winked at Bucky as he buckled himself in. “Told you. Chocolate is the best.” He said as Sarah started the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I just wanted to apologize for the long delay, but I'm trying to get back into writing. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and please feel free to comment. It really makes my day.

When they got home they each took a bag and carried it up the few stairs into the apartment. It wasn’t an apartment building, and Sarah was very thankful of that. When Steve was about seven they had moved into this little duplex, living in the bottom apartment. It was a decent size for two people, sometimes feeling a little too big.

When Bucky walked into the home after Steve they were in a living room, a couch pressed against the wall with a small TV against the other wall. It was clean- Bucky assumed they had been cleaning for his arrival and felt a small wave of guilt wash over him. He was quickly pulled from those feelings because Sarah was speaking to him. 

“Do you prefer green or blue? I didn’t know what sheets to put on the bed because I wasn’t sure and-” Steve cut her off. 

“And she over thinks things and wouldn’t listen to me when I said you wouldn’t care what color the sheets were.” He was leaning against the wall in the kitchen- just before a small hallway that lead further back into the house. 

“Blue is fine, Mrs. Rogers-” Bucky said, pushing the stray hair out of his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile, these people were too kind. 

“What did I say? Call me ‘Ma.’” Sarah said. She nudged past Steve, bumping him with her hip to get him out of the way. He rolled his eyes and set his milkshake down on the counter. 

“I’m sure you’ll get used to her by the end of the week.” He walked over and took Bucky’s bag from him, pulling in through the hallway to the room Sarah was in. 

“This will be your room.” She said to him, pulling the sheets flat. “Steve is right next door to you if you need anything. The bathroom is around the corner near my bedroom, okay?” She stood up and set a light blanket on the foot of the bed. Bucky nodded, stealing his bag back from Steve to put it on the bed. His shirt was sticking uncomfortably to his back, and he grimaced when he moved. 

“Why don’t you shower before dinner?” Steve offered. “And then after I can help you unpack and get settled in here?” Sarah grinned at the two of them. 

“Would it be okay if I just ordered a pizza for us then? I think it’s too hot to actually cook.” Sarah said, fanning herself with her hands. Bucky snorted softly at her. She really seemed like a fun mother-figure. She still looked young, but a few grey hairs showed through her fair blonde hair. Steve was a spitting image of her. 

“Sounds good, Mrs- Ma.” Bucky said, sitting on the bed. She smiled and left to go to the kitchen. Steve sat on the bed next to Bucky and bumped him with his shoulder. He then quickly wrinkled his nose at the feeling of sweaty shirt against his bare arm. 

“Ew.” He teased. Bucky bit his lip, feeling self conscious. “Okay, why don’t I just show you how the shower turns on and then I’ll leave you to it, okay? We’ll be in the kitchen.” He got up after a moment. 

“Oh, and before I forget. Ma’s a nurse, she works nights during the week, so when he get home from school don’t be surprised if she isn’t here or just leaving.” Bucky nodded and watched as Steve walked out the door and turned in the direction of the bathroom. He stayed on the bed and took a deep breath- he just needed a minute to take everything in. 

He was currently sitting on a twin bed, that was just made with sheets he picked because the woman of the house was worried he wouldn’t like the  _ color _ of them. He was going to be living with them for months, and this room was going to be his during that time. This twin bed, the mismatching dressers and small closet… He had just gotten here and somehow it was already starting to feel like home. Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the prickle of tears behind his eyes.  _ Home. _

“Hey, sweaty. You want a shower, right?” Steve teased, poking his head back into the room. Bucky jumped slightly but couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He stood up and went into his suitcases, digging out clean and weather appropriate clothes. He was thankful to have someone his age in the house too, it would make it feel less lonely. He followed Steve to the bathroom and got a lesson on how to use the weird faucet set up.

\------------

Bucky stood in the bathroom for a long time after he had gotten dressed. He heard that the pizza had arrived and knew he needed to go out and eat- it would be rude if he just kept hiding in the bathroom. But… he couldn’t bring himself to go out yet. The t-shirt he was wearing stopped short of hiding the mangled scars on his left arm. A car accident had damaged it enough that it was hard to move, but not enough that they would take it off. Bucky wished they had just amputated it, he could live with just a stump. 

He knew that the Rogers’ probably wouldn’t care- in fact they seemed like the kind of people that would go out of their way to help Bucky if he needed it. But, that wasn’t what Bucky wanted either. He just wanted to be seen as a normal person, not a freak, and not someone who always needed help. He took in a deep breath and nodded to himself. He  _ had _ to go out there. 

“Hey, we got half pepperoni if you like it or wanted to try it and half plain cheese-” Sarah said as he re-cut the slices. When she looked up she stopped for a moment, eyes focused on Bucky’s arm. And then she just went back to what she was doing. “Would you like soda, or water, or milk- we have some juice too?” 

Bucky was surprised that she just completely breezed by it. She didn’t stare- just looked and then looked away. She didn’t freak out and immediately ask if he was alright. She just...acted like it was normal. And then he remember what Steve had said earlier. Sarah was a nurse, she worked with sick and hurt people everyday. 

Steve on the other hand seemed to be looking curiously but not saying anything. He was staring at Bucky expectantly.  Bucky shifted uncomfortably under Steve’s gaze. “Well? What do you want to drink?”

Bucky blinked. Oh. “Water is fine, sorry.” Steve nodded and got him a glass of ice water while also pouring one for himself. 

Sarah got a plate ready and looked at Bucky too. “Cheese, pepperoni, or both?” She smiled softly at him. 

“Uh- both please?” He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until the smell of hot melted cheese surrounded him. She nodded and put two pieces on a plate for Bucky and dished out a piece of cheese for Steve. 

Bucky sat at the table with his plate and glass of water and watched curiously as Steve blotted off the excess grease from his pizza. He smiled timidly at the brunette. “The grease hurts my stomach.” He explained quietly. Sarah chuckled. 

“So, Bucky, tell us a little more about yourself? They didn’t explain that much.” Sarah asked before she took a bite of her pizza. Bucky had some in his mouth when she asked and he quickly covered it and tried to chew quickly so he could answer. 

“Oh- What do you want to know?” He asked, looking for a napkin. Steve grinned and handed him one. 

“Why don’t we start with some important things? Do you need anything special to help with your injury? They didn’t mention that, and I’m not being rude. I just want to know.” Sarah asked, taking a napkin to wipe her hands. Bucky turned red with an uncomfortable twisting in his gut. 

“Uh- No. I don’t need anything special…” He said, putting his hands in his lap. Sarah’s smile faltered some, and she put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“If you ever do, just ask me and Steve okay? If it hurts, or aches we have a lot of heating pads and pain relievers.” Sarah gave his right shoulder a little squeeze. He nodded and looked down at his food- suddenly not as hungry. 

Steve looked at his mom and then at Bucky. “You don’t have to feel bad about it.” He bumped Bucky’s foot with his, catching his attention. Steve turned his head and took off a hearing aid Bucky didn’t even notice before. “I’m mostly deaf in my left ear, and Lord knows I have a lot of little health issues I need to be on top of. You don’t need to feel uncomfortable with us.” 

Bucky smiled a little bit at that. “Sometimes it aches, but I’ll let you know when it does…” He said softly. Bucky picked up his pizza and ate a slice while they all comfortably chatted. He learned that Sarah had work tomorrow night and that Steve was really into art. Once dinner was over and cleaned up Steve went into Bucky’s room with him and helped settle his clothes in the closet and dressers. 

Steve flopped onto Bucky’s bed with a huff and smiled down at the older boy where he sat on the floor. “So, are you tired or are you up for some movies?”

Bucky hummed and looked at the time on his phone. It was only about 9 o’clock at night, and he was tired but not enough to sleep. “Yeah, I could watch a movie.” Steve grinned at him and sat up. 

“Awesome.”


End file.
